


Forget the World

by shatteredcrystalwings



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredcrystalwings/pseuds/shatteredcrystalwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion wakes one night to find that Nezumi is having a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget the World

Shion rolled over in the small bed, having woken slightly despite it still being the dead of night. Something was off. Why did he still have so much room for himself?

Peeling his eyes open slightly, he saw that the raven haired boy beside him wasn't splayed out across the bed as per usual. Instead, Nezumi was lying on his side so that he faced the wall, his limbs drawn into himself and his head tucked into his chest. As Shion stared, a small sound resembling a whimper escaped the boy's lips.

Nezumi was having a nightmare.

A sense of warmth bubbled in Shion's chest. It was so odd to see the usually harsh and sarcastic Nezumi so defenseless. So open.

Wanting to do something for him but afraid to wake him, Shion nudged closer until his body was pressed against his lover's, gently wrapping his arms around Nezumi's torso.  _It's alright. I'm here with you. I'll always be here with you,_ he thought, hoping that somehow the messege would be conveyed.

As they lay there, side by side, Shion felt Nezumi slowly relax until, just as Shion was starting to fall asleep again, he felt the body he held close to him turn and a pair of strong arms envelope him. Opening his eyes once more, he could see a trace of a smile now present on Nezumi lips, and Shion felt his own turn up in response.

Gently, he raised his head just enough to be able to place a soft kiss on the other boy's slightly parted lips.

Lying there in each other's embrace, Shion soon found himself drifting off, content as he listened to the gentle breathing of the grey-eyed boy he had so effortlessly fallen in love with.


End file.
